Chaos Chimera
The ' Chaos Chimera' is a fusion of Chaos Hound, Blados, and Chalis, caused by the "Dark Binding". It does appear in the Apollo Sanctum, just before trying to activate Apollo Lens. It can be compared to the Doom Dragon, being a final Boss from the very first original Golden Sun in difficulty. The way the battle itself is done is, however different from what you've encountered before and well thought out! The battle starts with the two Antagonists, and then, after a turn of events you can choose which Boss to down. As with the other final bosses, the Chaos Chimera is outshined by almost all of the other Superbosses, like Ancient Devil, Star Magician, the Ogre Titans, and especially Dullahan. However, it's way more powerful than any of the previous bosses faced in the Dark Dawn game. For intermediate players, it's still recommended, however to grind with the Tua Warriors who appear before the final battle. Although, if you are a very skilled gamer and a clever tactician, you can still down this Boss with a Minimum Level team, or being an intermediate player, with a good 30-ish Level team! Fighting Chaos Chimera This boss has 9640 HP and besides being very powerful, it can attack 3 times per turn and recover 30 HP at the end of this (The recovery rate increase to 100 HP per turn when his HP is at half). It has a weakness to Jupiter-based psynergy and resistance to Venus-based psynergy. As an end-game boss, its features some deadly techniques that have been listed below, though it does an average amount of damage in general. *'Standard Attack' : The Chimera will slam down on one target dealing low damage. *'Shadow Shield ':' '''Cuts all income damage by half for one turn. (Beware: Regardless of its agility, it will always do this move before anyone can act, so it can screw up your summons) *'Wicked Howl''' : The Chimera will scream and deal low Jupiter damage to one target. Always stun. *'Retribution' : The Chimera will perform a spinning attack and deals average Jupiter damage to all squad with his blade (Blados's Blade). It can instantly K.O. one or more of your party members. *'Shadow Clash ': A "summon" that attack where the Chimera launches itself into the sky as an aura of darkness and engulfs the battlefield (and our hereos) with countless dark lasers dealing high Jupiter damage to the whole squad. *'Djinn Blast ': A blast of mult-coloured energy is emitted from the Chimera's mouth towards the target. This ability forces all the djinn of one character to change into recovery mode. *'Darksol Gasp ': The Chimera spews out dark skulls at 3 members of the party, dealing average Venus damage. This attack has an extremly high rate of haunting anyome it hits. *'Vicious Embrace ': The Chimera uses Chalis's Claws to strike up to 3 targets dealing average damage. *'Chaos Upheaval ': The Chimera roars once as it slashes fircely with its claws and then roars again as it rises into the sky to descend at an extreme speed upon the squad, dealing very high Venus-based damage up to 3 targets. (This is a move meant to be the equivalent of the Doom Dragon's Cruel Ruin attack, sharing similar Venus based damage) Also, like the previous battle, it will use some battle items like: * 'Vial : '''Restore 500 HP to the target * '''Firecracker ': Deals average Mars-based damage up to 5 targets. * 'Psy Grenade ': Damage from 10-40 PP up to 3 targets. Images Chaos Upheaval.png|Chaos Upheaval Darksol Gasp.png|Darksol Gasp Djinn Blast.png|Djinn Blast Retribution.png|Retribution Shadow Clash.png|Shadow Clash Vicious Embrace.png|Vicious Embrace Wicked Howl.png|Wicked Howl Category:Bosses Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn